The present invention generally relates to smoking devices, and more specifically to jewelry smoking devices which are decorative and can be smoked as normal pipes are or while worn as items of jewelry.
Various smoking devices are known. Of particular interest are pipes, which are normally handled only during the smoking process. Smoking pipes, which can be very simply decorated or very ornate, are frequently rested on pipe stands or racks when not in use. This is partially due to the bulky nature of pipes which frequently makes them inconvenient to be carried.
Cigarette and cigar holders are sometimes provided with means for holding the same during smoking. This may be in the form of a loop or handle adapted to receive a person's finger. However, this is not designed or intended to permit wear of the smoking device when not in use. Instead, the handles of the known type are intended to provide a better grip of the smoking device while the latter are in use. Means for providing a good grip is often necessary due to the large and bulky nature of the smoking device. However, such holding means are not associated with loose tobacco smoking pipes. For this reason, and because typical pipes are too large to be permanently worn, pipes in the form of decorative jewelry are not available or known in the prior art.